Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki:Literate RPG:Außerhalb der Clans/Archiv 1-2018
Hier sind die Beiträge des Literate RPGs außerhalb der Clans ab dem 4. September 2018 zu finden. ------ Tageslichtruf: :Tageslichtruf kam von der Jagd mit Spinnwebensilber zurück und brachte eine ihrer Wühlmäuse zu Neumondträumer. “Tut mir leid, mein Schatz, wir haben nicht mehr gefunden als 3 Wühlmäuse und einen Spatz!” Sie ist schon so dünn! Benutzer:Wildblüte Darkniss und Sternenkralle: :(zusammenfassung aus Literate RPG Blitz Clan) (zusammenfassung: Silberkralle hat Darkniss enthüllt das er weiss wo sein Sohn ist. Darkniss enthüllte ihn das er Lichtjunges will und nicht glaubt das Silberkralle weiss wo sein Sohn ist. Er entführt mit seinen Freunden Sternenkralle und Silberkralle holt sich hilfe bei Blitzstern) Darkniss: :kommt in der Scheune an und ist etwas beunruhigt von BlitzClan Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 19:20, 17. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgui29302 Lichtjunge und Dornenschweif :(zusammenfassung aus Heide Clan: Darkniss will Lichtjunge. Lichtjunge sieht die einzige Chance um Sternenkralle darin sich ihn auszuliefern. Also will sie zu ihm. Dornenschweif will das aber nicht zulassen.) Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 19:27, 17. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Dornenschweif: :"Ich will das du sofort zurückgehst" sagt er zu Lichtjunge Toalgi29302 Lichtjunge: :"Ich muss gar nichts" zischt sie ihn an und rennt sehr schnell davon. sodas selbst Dornenschweif nicht hinterherkommt. Vor der Scheune hört sie plötzlich das gleichr Gespräch zwischen Darkniss und einer Katze wi in ihrer Vision. Sie ght rein und sagt "Du wolltest mich da bin ich." ´19:33, 17. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Silberkralle: :Silberkralle stand vor Draches Haus und rief nach im: "Drache! Hey! Ich brauch deine Hilfe!" Er hoffte, dass der Kater ihm helfen und damit seinen Clan und Lichtjunges retten würde. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 06:57, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Drache: :Drache kommt raus, nur etwas langsam da sein verletzter Fuss vollständig in irgendwas harten weisses (Gibs) drinne steckt. Auch ist er etwas dicker geworden. Er fragt freundlich "Wer bist du und was willst du von mir?"Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 08:01, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Silberkralle: :"Dein Vater sucht nach dir. Ich möchte, dass du mich begleidest.", antwortete Silberkralle mit einem netten Lächeln. Er sah das eingegipste Bein und fuhr fort: "Wenn du mitkommst, dann trag ich dich auch." Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 08:07, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Darkniss: :"Das ist ja eine schöne Überraschung sag mir wo mein Sohn ist!" faucht er sie an. Er hofft das sie sofort eine Vision von Drache bekommt. Als diese jedoch sagt das dass so mit den Visionen nicht funktioniert wird er wütend und greift sie an. Er verletzt sie so schwer das ihr Herz stehen bleibtToalgi29302 (Diskussion) 08:08, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Sternenkralle: :Rennt zu Lichtjunge und schafft es sie wiederzubeleben. Ihr Herzschlag ist aber sehr schwach. Er sagt um sie zu retten "Du hast sie getötet! DU HAST EIN UNSCHULDIGES JUNGE GETÖTET!" Er greift ihn an, wird jedoch von einer Katze namens Dornenschweif davon abgehalten.Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 08:08, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Drache: :"Du vergisst das ich ohne meinen Vater gut auskomme. Er hat versucht mich, meine Schwester ok die habe ich selbst getötet aber er hatte sie manipuliert, Frostblüte, Mondteich, den Felsen Clan und Lichtjunge zu töten. Glaubst du da wirklich ich gehe freiwillig zurück zu ihn?" fragt er in einen sarkastischen tonfall. "Nur wenig kann mach je zu ihn zurückbringen Es tut mir Leid aber ich kann es nicht tun" erklärt es freundlich dem KriegerToalgi29302 (Diskussion) 08:14, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Silberkralle: :Der silberfarbene Krieger dachte nach und antwortete: "Er will Lichtjunges töten? Dann muss du erst recht mitkommen. Er sucht nach ihr, weil er glaubt, dass er mit ihrer Hilfe dich finden kann. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Lichtstern zuerst hier auftauchen wird, wenn dein Vater Lichtjunges tötet. Immerhin bist du der Grund, weshalb er überhaupt von Lichtjunges weiß. Wenn ich dich an die Große Versammlung erinnern darf." Silberkralle schaute Drache ernst und mit einem bitteten Blick an und sprach: "Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe. Er kann dich schon jetzt nicht leiden, aber wenn er erfährt das seine Tochter tot ist, dann bist du es auch. Ich will dir nicht drohen. Ich will dich nur warnen. Bitte überleg es dir... schnell." Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 08:28, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Drache: :"Lichtjunge ist in gefahr! immer noch! Wir müssen sofort los." entscheidet er sich schnell ohne wirklich nachzudenken Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 08:32, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Silberkralle: :"Ich trag dich. Sonst brauchen wir noch ewig bis dahin.", erwiederte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er nahm Drache auf den Rücken und folgte seiner und dann der Spur von Sternenkralle bis zu einer Scheune, wo die Spur endete. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 08:41, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Drache: :"Ich werde reingehen. Du bleibst draussen." bechliesst er entschlossen. Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 08:46, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Sternenkralle: :Wird von sehr vielen Katzen angegriffen und versucht sich zu wehren und Lichtjunges da rauszuhollen. Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 08:46, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Silberkralle: :"Ich lass dich doch nicht alleine gehen.", sprach Silberkralle: "Ein Freund von mir ist da drin und er brauch sicher meine Hilfe." In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: "Er wird ja wohl kaum seine Spezialattacke einsetzen. Sonst bringt er noch Lichtjunges in Gefahr. Oder hat er sie verbessert? Ich geh lieber auf Nummer sicher." Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 08:54, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Drache: :"Ok dann los" rennt in die Scheune und sieht wie Lichtjunge am Boden liegt und Sternenkralle sich kaum wehren kann gegen die ganzen Katzen. "HÖRT AUF ZU KÄMPFEN" schreit er. Jedoch hört keiner auf ihn.Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 08:58, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Silberkralle: :Silberkralle rannte Richtung Scheune und sah, wie Sternenkralle sich nicht wehrte. Er stürtzte sich ins Getümmel und kratzte jeder fremden Katze ein Bein auf, worauf hin sie mit den Angriffen aufhören. Dann sprach er mit freundlicher Stimme zu "Popcorn": "Ok "Popcorn". Ich hab deinen Sohn mitgebracht, wie ich es dir versprochen hatte. Jetzt lass meinen Freund UND Lichtjunges gehen." Mit einem übertriebenen Lächeln wandte er sich zu den anderen fremden Katzen: "Solltet ihr auch nur daran denken uns anzugreifen, sind es nicht nur eure Beine die aufgekratzt werden." Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 09:12, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Darkniss: :Befehlt seiner Bande nicht mehr die Katzen anzugreifen. "Wo ist er?"09:18, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Drache: :"Hier bin ich" sagt er zu Darkniss. "Was zum Teufel machst du da? Glaubst du sa das ich dich je mögen werde und das nachdem ich Blüte töten musste."Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 09:18, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Silberkralle: :Silberkralle gab Sternenkralle mit seinem Schwanz ein Zeichen, dass er Lichtjunges schnappen und zum BlitzClan-Lager laufen soll. Er selbst behält die Situation im Blick, um zu verhintern, dass sich jemand einmischt. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 13:45, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Darkniss: :"Du bist es wirklich. Wir sind wiedervereint. Wo ist deine Schwester? Wir können zu dritt einfach gehen und unser leben weit weg von den Clans weiterleben. Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 14:20, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Drache: :"sie ist Tot! Und das nur wegen dir. Weil du unbidingt die Clans vernichten willst. Du hast sogar für den Tot eines Jungen gesorgt! Ich will dich nie wiedersehen. Du sollst verschwinden mit dem wissen das du alles verloren hast." keift er ihn an. Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 14:20, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Darkniss: :"Du lügst. Wenn sie tot wäre hätte ich es in meinem Herzen gespührt. Väter bemerken sowas." antwortet er "Wir bekommen das wieder hin ich kann alles wieder gutmachen mein Sohn, Ich bekomme das hin"Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 14:20, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Drache: :"Nein bekommst du nicht. Du hast mein leben ruiniert! Ich weiss schon seit einigen Sonnenhochs das die Clans hier sind! Ich kann aber nicht bleiben wegen dir. Mir traut keine Katze hier über den Weg und jetzt wo Lichtjuge tot ist kann ich mich nie wieder hier blicken lassen. Du hast genug für mich getan Vater. Tu nicht noch mehr"Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 14:20, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Darkniss: :"Noch ist nichts verloren. Dein Verstand wurde von den Clans manipuliert. Ich werde dich aber retten. Ich werde die Clans vernichten und das nur für dich." Richt Silberkralle in der Scheune. "Und mit dir fange ich an. Greift die Clan Katze an." Sofort stürzen sich alle Katzen auf Silberkralle.Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 14:20, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Drache: :rennt mit ins getümmel um Silberkralle zu helfen, kann jedoch durch sein Gips nicht rennen und kann nur hilflos zusehen. Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 14:20, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Dornenschweif: :kommt auch an der Scheune an und sieht wie alle Katzen auf Silberkralle losgehen. Er rennt schnell zu ihr um mit ihr zu kämpfen. Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 14:32, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Silberkralle: :"Muss das jetzt sein?", dachte sich der silberne Kater und rannte auf Darknis zu. Er beschleunigte sein Tempo und wich den angreifenden Katzen gekonnt aus. Vor Darknis scherte er nach links aus und sprang nach rechts, dabei zerkratzte er ihm die Nase. Dann sprang er wieder nach links und ver passte ihn eine Hieb ins Gesicht. Zu guter letzt sprang er an Darknis vorbei und schlitzte ihm die Flanke auf. "Euer Anführer ist kampfunfähig.", sprach er zu den anderen Katzen. Dann lächelte er und sagte: "Wenn ihr sterben wollt, können wir gerne weiterkämpfen." Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 14:38, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Dornenschweif: :hört auf zu kämpfen nachdem er Silberkralle gehört hat und sieht das er 3 Katzen getötet hat. Plötzlich wird er von hinten überrumpelt und von 5 Katzen angegriffen. Er hört eine Stimme die zu Silberkralle sagt "Glaubst du wirklich es geht uns um eine blinde alte Katze? Neibn wir wollen Territorium. Und ich will das du und dein Clan euer Territorium verlassen sonst ist der da" deutet auf Dornenschweif "gleich nur noch eine tote Katze"Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 14:44, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Sternenkralle und Lichtjunges: :gehen ins Blitz Clan Territorium, weil Sternenkralle den weg zum HeideClan nicht kennt (Da sich beide im BlitzClan Territorium sind werden sie von mir auf der Seite Literate RPG:BlitzClan weitergespielt.)Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 17:04, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Silberkralle: :Silberkralle sieht einen schwarzen Kater vor sich stehen. "Der kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.", denkt er sich. Plötzlich hör er von irgendwoher eine bekannt Stimme: "Endlich hab ich dich gefunden. Was treibst du wieder für ein Unfug." Die schwarze Straßenkätzin Kitty tritt hervor und begrüßt Silberkralle freundlich. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 17:55, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Kitty: :"Sorry, dass Pech euch solche Sorgen bereitet hat.", entschuldig sie sich bei Silberkralle. "Aber wie ich sehe, war er wohl nicht der Einzige, der euch Ärger gemacht hat.", fuhr sie fort und schaute sich dabei das Schlachtfeld an. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 17:55, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Silberkralle: :Silberkralle lächelte nur und sprach: "Der hat nichts gemacht. Er hat bloß gesagt, dass er unser Territorium haben möchte und wir verschwinden sollen." Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 17:55, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Kitty: :"Wie bitte?", schimpfte sie mit ihrem Sohn. "Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst ihn fragen, ob wir sein Territorium mit verwenden dürfen, weil es das Größte der 3 ist." Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 17:55, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Dornenschweif: :"Was soll das alles jetzt bedeuten Silberkralle? Ich verstehe dich gerade nicht wirklich." fragt er SilberkralleToalgi29302 (Diskussion) 18:13, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Silberkralle: :Silberkralle erklärt Dornenschweif, was gerade los ist: "Die schwarze Kätzin dort ist eine alte Freundin von mir, Blitzstern und Sternenglanz. Und der schwarze Kater dort ist eines ihrer Jungen. Er heißt Pech. Aber warum sie jetzt auf uns Territorium wollen, weiß ich auch nicht." Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 18:36, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Kitty: :Nachdem sie mit dem Ausschimpfen von Pech, welcher jetzt ängstlich dasteht, fertig war, erklärte sie Silberkralle die Ereignisse seit seines letzten Besuches. Zweibeiner haben aus dem Schrottplatz, wo die Straßenkatzen ihr zuhause hatten, zerstört und Zweibeinernester drauf gebaut. Jetzt suchen sie einen neuen Ort, wo sie wohnen können und wollten Silberkralle fragen, ob sie ein Teil des BlitzClan-Territorium verwenden können, da dies näher an ihrer Heimatstadt liegt. "...und Silberkralle? Bist du einverstanden?" Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 18:36, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Silberkralle: :"Unter einer Bedingung.", erwiederte der silberne Kater: "Ihr müsst uns ab und zu helfen, unser Lager vor Eindringlingen zu schützen." Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 18:36, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Kitty: :"Na wenn's weiter nichts ist? Dann sollest du aber schnell ins Lager zurück gehen. Meine Freunde sind schon da und helfen gerade deiner Familie." Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 18:36, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Silberkralle: :Silberkralle erschrickt: "Ich hab doch Blitzstern gesagt, sie soll den Clan evakuieren. Komm Dornenschweif. Wir müssen sofort zurück. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 18:36, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) ---- Nachtschatten: :- Ich muss mich beeilen! -, denkt der Einzelläufer panisch, als ihm seine Beute, ein Eichhörnchen, davonläuft. Er schnellt noch einmal kräftig vor, dann setzt er den Todesbiss. Als er gerade den Fang verspeißen will, als ihr im Augenwinkel ein Schatten auffällt: ,,Tageslichtruf! Was machst du denn hier?" (warte die Antwort ab) 15:17, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :Die Kätzin war gerade mit zwei dürren Mäusen auf dem Weg zu ihrem Bau, als sie eine Stimme ihren Namen rufen hörte. Sie schaute sich verwundert um und erblicke Nachtschatten. „Hallo Nachtschatten! Was ich hier mache? Ich habe einen Bau hier in der Nähe!“ (woher kennen sich die beiden???) 18:19, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Nachtschatten: :(eine gute Frage :'D) Schlendert schmatzend zu Tageslichtruf:,,Achso!", schnurrt belustigt und enthüllt:,,Ich habe meinen Bau ebenfalls einen Katzensprung von hier." setzt sich zu der dünnen Kätzin und sieht sich um:,,Da war doch ein Geräusch!" Ein Knurren war zu hören. Dann raschelte es, und war wieder still auf der schattigen Lichtung. 18:34, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :Die Kätzin hatte das Knurren sehr gut gehört, dennoch bestand ihr Gehirn darauf, es zu ignorieren. „Meine Tochter hungert und ich habe Beute. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht für ein einfaches Knurren interessieren!“, dachte Tageslichtruf. Sie blinzelte nur teilnahmslos und seufzte dann. „Hör mal, Nachtschatten, es ist ja ganz toll dich zu sehen“, sagte sie, während man deutlich einen genervten Unterton aus ihrer Stimme heraushören konnte, „aber ich habe gerade überhaupt keine Lust und Zeit mit dir zu reden!“ Ein Knurren entfuhr der Kehle der Streunerin, und sie fühlte wie trotz des anhaltenden Hungergefühls ein Teil ihrer Aggresivität zurückkehrte. Sie hatte diese Angriffslust lange nicht gespürt, da sie nur ihre Jungen in den letzten Monden gesehen hatte, bei denen es keinen Grund gab, aggressiv zu sein. Aber Tageslichtruf hatte die Beute, die ihre kranke, hungrige Tochter brauchte, und deshalb war sie plötzlich gegenüber ihres alten Bekannten sehr gereizt. „Meine jüngste Tochter ist nah am verhungern, wie der Rest von uns auch. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie stirbt, nur weil ich hier mit dir Ratsche!“ Ihrer stimme war dennoch auch eine leichte Sanftheit anzuhören, die aus der langen Bekanntschaft zu Nachtschatten stammte. „Es war schön dich mal wiederzusehen, und ich würde mit dir gerne reden, aber...Meine Familie braucht mich!“ 21:55, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Nachtschatten: :,,Ok ok ich geh ja schon. Aber viel lieber würde ich dir helfen. Was für eine Krankheit hat deine Tochter denn?", er schiebt sich vor und registriert eine Bewegung hinter sich.,,Ein Fuchs! Achtung Tageslichtruf!" er wirbelt herum und zerkratzt dem Fuchs die Schnauze. Dann setzt er zum Sprung an und beißt sich im Genick des roten Tiers fest.,,Hilf mit, Tageslichtruf!" 10:09, 20. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Eisenschweif: :Der graue Kater schleppt sich humpelnd über das Grasland und erblickt Nachtschatte. Er humpelt zu ihm und sagt: "Gut das ich dich hier treffe. Bring mich sofort zu Mondstern. Den Grund kannst du ja wohl selbst sehen." Eisenschweif zeigt Nachtschatten sein verletztes Bein. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 12:16, 20. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Nachtschatten: :,,Entschuldige, ich bin grade beschäftigt. Wie du siehst, werden wir von einem Fuchs angegriffen." er fügte hinzu:,,Falls du das noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest." Ekucht und wendet sich wieder dem Fuchs zu, der Tageslichtruf zu Boden gebracht hatte. (Äh Sonne... Vllt erstmal lesen, was grad passiert xD. Kann iwer mal Mondstern nen artikel machrn? Ich hab kp wer das ist) 12:25, 20. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Eisenschweif: :Eisenschweif schaut zum Fuchs und dann wieder zu Nachtschatten. Er ignoriert weiterhin die momentane Situation von Tageslichtruf und bittet Nachtschatten nochmals: "Kannst du mich bitte zu Mondstern bringen?" Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 13:40, 20. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Drache: :Wendet sich von seinen Vater ab und sieht sich um. Er sieht nur den Tot und riecht Blut. Er sieht Eisenschweif und Nachtschatten, geht aber nicht zu ihnen. Ich hoffe die Clans finden mich nicht erneut, ich muss nur dafür Sorgen das Darkniss nichts tut denkt er. Er dreht sich um, zu seinen ehemals so liebevollen Vater und fragt ihn in einem sehr ruhigen Ton: "Warum der ganze Aufriss? Du hättest von anfang an zu uns gehen können! Zu mir und meiner Schwester. Warum tust du nur sowas? Wir wären mit dir gegangen, hätten ein zuhause gesucht und hätten die Clans nie getroffen." Er schaut auf ihn. Der schwarze Kater antwortet jedoch nicht. "Was ist dein Ziel? Wenn es um mich ginge hättest du ihnen auch glauben können. Wozu leben gefärden wenn alles einfacher geht. Wegen dir sind gute und herzvolle Katzen gestorben und verletzt worden. Wie stellst du dir dein restliches Leben vor? fragt Drache. "Tut ... leid." flüstert Darkniss und Tränen kommen aus seinen Augen. "Es tut dir Leid! Es tut dir LEID. Es bringt keinem mehr was. Wir beide sind fertig miteinander.", herrscht Drache ihn an und lässt ihn stehen. Auch Darkniss restliche Rufe halten ihn nicht von ab zu gehen. Wo ist zuhause nur wenn man alles verloren hat? Ich weiss es nicht, aber erstmal werde ich meine Zweibeiner besuchen und dann sehe ich weiter. Mit Tränen in den Augen schaut er noch einmal zurück und errinnert sich an all die Guten Momente. Dann dreht er sich um, riecht die Blumen der Zweibeinersedlung und geht in ihre Richtung, nachhause. Benutzer:Toalgi29302 Nachtschatten: :Bemerkt auf einmal noch ein Knurren im Gebüsch und vermutet dort noch einen Fuchs, nachdem er den einen schon vom Tageslichtruf und ihrer Tochter verjagt hat.Umso überraschter ist er, als ein Dachs aus dem Gebüsch trottet. ,,Morgenschein! Du bist hier!" Sie antwortet grollend:,,Ja. Ich habe Killer verfolgt und dann euch gehört. Als Killer dann im Gebüsch angehalten hat, bin ich hinterhergesprungen." Nachschatten sieht sich um und bemerkt, dass der Rest der Anwesenden wie Espenlaub zitterte:,,Keine Angst. Das ist Morgenschein, eine Freundin von mir." 18:22, 20. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: (ihre Tochter ist btw nicht mal in der Nähe^^) :Die Kätzin hatte die Zähne vor dem Dachs gebleckt, schaute aber dennoch Nachtschatten an. “Ich hätte mich auch selbst gegen diesen Fuchs verteidigen können! Du hättest mir nicht helfen müssen!”, knurrte sie säuerlich. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick zu dem Dachs. “Mit einem Dachs befreundet? Bist du noch ganz dicht?!” Tageslichtruf fühlte wie ihr natürlicher Schutz Instinkt sie sich langsam zurückziehen ließ und weder Nachtschatten noch den Dachs aus den Augen zu lassen. Diesem Kater würde sie demnächst nicht mehr über den Weg trauen. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein dass sie Nachtschatten über Neumondträumer erzählt hatte und ihr lieg ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wer konnte wissen was Nachtschatten diesem Dachs erzählte. “Komm mir und meiner Familie nicht mehr zu nahe! Und dein Dachs auch nicht!”, knurrte sie und fuhr blitzschnell herum und schnellte zwischen den Bäumen in die Schatten und davon. 16:54, 2. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Nachtschatten: :,,Nein! Tageslichtruf bleib hier! Morgenschein ist WIRKLICH nicht böse! Sieh doch ein, dass auch du keine perfekte Kätzin bist. Ich wollte doch nur helfen!", jault er Tageslichtruf verzweifelt hinterher. ,,Ach Morgenschein.... Ich habs vermasselt... Ich wollte ihr doch nur helfen! Jetzt will sie bestimmt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben!" er sackt betrübt in sich zusammen, legt sich auf den weichen Waldboden, der mit Kiefernnadeln übersäht war, und schloss die Augen. Ein betrübtes Seufzen entrann seinem Maul. Dann kullerte sich eine dicke Träne über seine vernarbte Schnauze. Er jault noch einmal:,,Nein! Nein!" ein warmer Pelz legte sich an seinen Rücken und er schmiegte sich dankbar daneben. Er krächzte heiser:,,Ach Morgenschein... Warum ist mir Tageslichtruf nur so wichtig? Es ist doch eigentlich nur eine mir unbekannte Streunerin. Mir sollte eigentlich nur Mondstern etwas bedeuten, doch nach ihrem Aberservieren neulich am Mondzweig haben wir uns immer weiter entfremdet. Wenn ich in Mondsterns Nähe herumstreife, empfinde ich nicht mehr das bekannte, wärmende Gefühl. Ich empfinde es bei Tageslichtruf... Das kann doch nicht sein Morgenschein?! Ich kann doch nicht in eine Streunerin mit Jungen verliebt sein! Und doch bin ich es!" Er seufzt nochmal und vergräbt seine Schnauze tief in das Fell seiner Feundin. Er schaut mit großen, traurigen Augen zu Morgenschein. Sie war so eine tolle Feundin... 20:51, 2. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :(Awwwww) Tageslichtruf blieb nach einem kurzen Sprint der sie aus Sichtweite der Richtung gebracht hatte stehen, und blickte sich um. “Ich bin nicht weit von meinem Bau entfernt...aber bei dem Angriff habe ich meine Mäuse dort liegen lassen...”, dachte sie sich.”Ach, Mäusedung!”, knurrte Tageslichtruf und prüfte die Luft. Sie nahm einen leichten Duft von Wühlmaus wahr und lies sich in Jagdstellung fallen. Kurz darauf hatte sie das Tier erjagt, klein, aber dafür fetter als die Mäuse von vorhin. Mit einem nagenden Gefühl des Hungers trabte die Kätzin durch den Wald, doch sie wusste dass sie die Maus nicht fressen darf; sie war für Neumondträumer. “Hoffentlich haben Spinnwebensilber und Vollmondkämpferin auch etwas gefangen. Dann muss heut keiner hungernd schlafen...”, seufzte die Dürre Katze. Sie erblickte in einiger Entfernung die große Eiche, in dessen Stamm der Eingang ihres unterirdischen Winterbaus lag. Er war so versteckt dass niemand ihn zwischen dem Labyrinth aus Wurzeln im Inneren fand. Tageslichtruf schlüpfte in die Schmale, von Wurzeln umflochtene Öffnung im Stamm und kletterte im inneren die wenigen Fuchslängen hinunter, bis der Boden eben wurde. Von da aus Lief sie den kleinen Tunnel entlang, bis sie in ihrer kleinen, aber warmen, sicheren Höhle ankam. Ihre Tochter lag in einer Ecke warm in Moos eingewickelt und fraß eine Maus, die ihr Vollmondkämpferin gerade gebracht hatte. Die andere, ältere Kätzin hockte neben Neumondträumer und sah ihr beim Fressen zu. Tageslichtruf eilte zu den beiden und legte der Älteren ihre Kaus vor die Pfoten. “Friss, Vollmond!”, forderte sie auf, was ihr Vollmondkämpferin mit einem warmen Nicken dankte. Eibe: :(dient eigentlich nur als Einzelläufereingangspost) Stürmt über die BlitzClangrenze und rennt weiter, bis er gegen einen Baum stolpert. ,,Eine Eiche? Die stand doch früher nicht so nah an der BlitzClangrenze", als er sich umguckt, bemerkt er, dass er schon weeeeit weg von der BlitzClangrenze ist. Und dass die Eiche zwischen den Wurzeln eine schmale Öffnung hatte, aus der Streunergeruch kam. Er fährt mit ausgefahrenen Krallen herum:,,Wer ist da?" 18:50, 16. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :Die Kätzin wollte gerade etwas zu Neumondträumer sagen, als sie eine Stimme vernahm, die fragte, ob jemand da sei? Tageslichtruf bedeutete ihren Jungen mit einem Schwanzzucken still in einer Ecke zu warten, während die Dürre Streunerin langsam Richtung Höhlenausgang ging. Sie prüfte die Luft, als sie durch den Tunnel Schlich und nahm einen fremden Gerich wahr. „Also nicht Nachtschatten und sein Dachs...“, dachte sie sich. Sie erreichte das Ende des Tunnels und starrte die Öffnung ein paar Schwanzlängen über ihr im Wurzelwerk an. „Wer will das wissen?!“, fauchte Die Kätzin. 20:45, 16. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Eibe: :"Ich!" sagte der Kater und schob seinen Kopf in die Öffnung des Baus. "Gnädigste, darf ich bei ihnen übernachten und ihnen meinen Namen verraten?" miaut er galant und schiebt gekonnt eine Wurzel beiseite. Dabei dnekt er sich - Katze, sieht die heiß aus-(#lovestory Blüte) 12:21, 17. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :(ich les mir deinen Beitrag durch und habe einen heftigen lachflash! ��) Misstrauisch blickte die Streunerin zu dem Fremden hinauf. “Weg von der Öffnung!”, knurrte sie und wartete gar nicht auf eine Reaktion des Katers. Tageslichtruf spannte ihre Muskeln an und kletterte in Windeseile die drei Schwanzlängen hinauf und sprang aus dem Wurzelwerk. Sie landete elegant und leichtfüßig und blickte Eibe misstrauisch an. “Also!”, knurrte sie. “Wie heißt du und wo kommst du her? Ich lasse nicht jeden in meinen Bau! Schon gar nicht zu meinen Jungen!” 14:28, 17. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Eibe: :,,Ich heiße Eibe und komme von den Clans, ich bin ein edler..." Er sagt nach einigem Nachdenken doch:,,Krieger und würde deinen Jungen bestimmt nichts tun. Das wäre auch gegen das Gesetz der Krieger.", er neigt den Kopf, setzt sich und leckt sich das Brustfell zurecht. Dann schaut er bedächtig auf und wartet auf die Reaktion der Einzelläuferin. Dabei denkt er: -Um genau zu sein weiß ich auch nicht, wer sie ist. Sie sollte sich auch mal vorstellen.- 16:42, 17. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :Die Kätzin blinzelte und nickte dann langsam und bedächtig. “Nun gut...Eibe...folge mir!”, antwortete sie. Tageslichtruf drehte sich um und schritt wieder zu der Öffnung. Bevor sie hineinsprang, wandte sie sich um zu Eibe um. Sie miaute: “Ach ja...mein Name ist Tageslichtruf!” Dann kletterte sie durch die Öffnung in den Tunnel. 17:14, 17. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Eibe: :-Das habe ich nicht erwartet-, denkt der Kater überrascht und folgt der Kätzin dankend nach innen. ,,Ich fühle mich geehrt", sagt er stattdessen. Als er ins Innere blickte, war er überrascht: ,,Das ist aber geräumig hier!" Eibe lüpft galant einen unsichtbaren Hut vor Neumondträumer, Spinnwebensilber und Vollmondkämpfer (er kennt die Namen allerdings noch nicht). Dann miaut ebenso er galant:,,Seid gegrüßt, mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" (sein eleagnter Wortschatz ist iwie nicht so ausgeprägt xD) 17:34, 17. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :Die Streunerin trat neben ihren Gast und lächelte. “Die Kleine heißt Neumondträumer. Ihre große Schwester ist Vollmondkämpferin und mein sohn heist Spinnwebensilber!”, schnurrt sie und man hört ihr den stolz auf ihre Jungen an. Dann blickt sie mahnend zu den dreien. “Das ist Eibe. Er wird vorübergehend unser Gast sein. Benehmt euch und seid brav und nett! Und jetzt holt etwas Moospfote und macht unserem Gast ein bequemes Nest” Tageslichtruf scheuchte ihre Jungen fort und miaute dann, während sie ihr offenbar unangenehm war darüber zu sprechen und sie schaute Eibe nicht an: “Wir... du bist bestimmt hungrig...aber wir Sindbad momentan sehr knapp bei Beute...nicht mal meine Jungen haben genug. Also erwarte bitte nichts von uns.” Sie bedeutete Eibe, ihr in eine Ecke der Höhle zu folgen, in der durch ein kleines Loch in der Decke Licht auf einen kleinen unterirdischen Bach schien, der durch die Höhle floss. Im helleren Licht könnte man nun die hervorstechenden Knochen unter Tageslichtrufs Fell sehen. 17:51, 17. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Eibe: :(Moospfote? Sindbad? xD) Tritt leicht nervös auf den Pfoten herum ,,Ich möchte euch keine Umstände machen..." Senkt den Kopf und hebt ihn wieder ,,Wollen wir zsm jagen gehen? Da draußen wartet bestimmt eine Menge Beute und ich bin" leckt sich das Brustfell wegen dem Eigenlob,,...Wirklich ein famoser Jäger!" Sieht in einer Höhlenecke eine Maus lang huschen, zögert nicht und erlegt sie mit einem sauberen Biss in den Nacken. Er legt sie vor Tageslichtruf ab und miaut:,,Hier. Ihr könnt sie gut gebrauchen." Denkt sich nunächst, dass er auch Hunger hat, doch dann siegt die vom Clan erzogene Hilfsbereitschaft und Hingabe zum Gesetz der Krieger, dass die Bedürftigen zuerst bekommen. 18:30, 17. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :Die Kätzin verdrehte die Augen, als Eibe sagte er sei ein famoser Jäger. Doch dann blinzelte sie überrascht, nachdem der Kater die Maus gefangen hatte. Sie neigte den Kopf und packte die Maus. „Vielen Dank! Wir können gleich trotzdem noch auf die Jagd gehen!“ Tageslichtruf ging mit der Maus zu ihren Jungen, die für Eibe ein bequemes Nest gebaut hatten. Sie legte die Maus vor Neumondträumer ab und miaute: „Teilt sie in drei Teile! Ich habe heute schon etwas gegessen! Die Mutter der drei überspielte diese Lüge mit einem Lächeln und kam dann zu Eibe zurück. „Wollen wir los?“ 16:02, 18. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Eibe: :,,Klar können wir los, aber du musst versprechen, heute noch etwas Nahrung zu dir zu nehmen. Ich habe genau mitbekommen, dass du gelogen hast. Nebenbei gefragt: Was für eine Krankheit hat das eine Junge denn? Vielleicht kann ich helfen. Beim Clan hatten wir immer einen Heiler, zu dem wir gehen konnten, wenn wir krank waren. Dadurch weiß ich über ein paar Kräuter bescheid.", damit sprang er der dürren Kätzin hinterher und sie trabten auf leichten Pfoten durch den Wald, bis Tageslichtruf aprupt stehenblieb und er, bevor er sichs versah, in sie hineinlief und verlegen sofort wieder hinausstolperte. ,,Eichhörnchen!", flüsterte er und legte sich ins Jagdkauern, kroch an Tageslichtruf vorbei und sprang dem Eichhörnchen auf Genick, sodass ein leises, hässliches Knacken ertönte. ,,Ja ich weiß, das war dein Fang, doch schau: Da drüben!" sie schauten nach links und tatsächlich, da pickte eine fette Taube im Laub herum. ,,Das ist deine!", miaute er ganz leise und wartete regungslos darauf, dass Tageslichtruf sie fing. ~ 17:17, 18. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :Die Kätzin ging in Jagdstellung und pirschte sich an die Taube heran. Dann machte sie einen fast lautlosen Satz und erlegte das Tier. Sie drehte sich zu Eibe um und kam zu ihm zurück. Sie miaute fröhlich: "Da meine anderen Jungen schon ein wenig gegessen haben, wird ihnen die Taube reichen. Dann können wir uns wenn du möchtest das Eichhörnchen teilen. Also haben wir genug!" Sie drehte sich um und trabte zurück Richtung ihrer Höhle. Dann blieb sie aprupt stehen. "Ach ja...Neumondträumer... du wolltest ihre Krankheit wissen. Nun ja, wir nennen es Bluthusten, ich weiß nicht wie ihr es nennt. Neumondträumer hustet wie der Name schon sagt ständig Blut und wird immer schwächer!" Die Kätzin ließ geknickt den Schweif sinken und man merkte ihr eine seltene Schwäche an. "Ich kenne ein paar Streuner, sie haben versucht mir zu helfen, aber nichts hat geholfen!" -- 17:50, 18. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Eibe: :,,Hmm das hört sich garnicht gut an. So etwas hatten wir noch nie. Aber vielleicht... Ah beschwert sich Neumondträumer manchmal über eine trockene Kehle oder so?", fragt der junge Kater besorgt, teilt das Eichhörnchen und legt die eine Hälfte vor die Einzelläuferin. ,,Mjam riecht das lecker!", miaut er erfreut und schleckt sich die Lippen. Als Tageslichtruf anfängt, die Beute zufressen, langt er ebenfalls zu und sagt kauend:,,Mjm schmökt dös göt!"~ 18:35, 18. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :Die Kätzin fraß nur ein wenig, dann schob sie Eibe den Rest hin. „Hier das kannst du haben! Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr!“ Die Stimme der Königin klang gebrochen und sie erhob sich auf die Pfoten. „Ich gehe schon mal zurück! Ich kann Neumondträumer nicht länger alleine lassen. Ich habe ein paar kräuter gegen Husten allgemein, denn manchmal hustet sie auch ohne Blut.“ Tageslichtruf ging zurück Richtung Eiche, während ihre Ohren besorgt zuckten. 19:32, 18. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Eibe: :,,Nein! Du isst das jetzt auf! Ich seh, doch, dass du keineswegs keinen Hunger mehr hast. Und Neumondträumer hat zwei Geschwister bei sich, die beide auf sie aufpassen können, sowie dass sie dich alarmieren können, wenn etwas passiert. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du dich einfach mal entspannen musst, so unrealischtisch das auch im Moment klingen mag.", sagte Eibe nachdenkleich und blickte hinauf in den woklenlosen Himmel -Bald ist es Blattfrische...- ,,Doch lass uns für den Augenblick erst einmal die Beute einsammeln und sie in der Eiche mit deinen Jungen teilen. Doch auch du sollst noch etwas davon essen.", meint er noch eindringlich zu Tageslichtruf. 14:52, 19. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :Die Kätzin ignorierte Eibe und ging Eibe. Nach einiger weile blieb sie stehen, als sie einen Vertrauten Duft wahrnahm. „Blitzschlag! Was machst du hier?“, knurrte Tageslichtruf. Die 2. Anführerin kam nach einigem zögern aus den Büschen. Nachdem die schwarzen kätzin Tageslichtruf ihre Situation geschildert hatte, erwärmte sich Tageslichtrufs Blick ein wenig. „Warum kommst du damit zu mir? Nur weil ich ein paar Streuner kenne, heißt das nicht, dass ich mehr weiß als eure Heilerin! Warum gehst du nicht zu ihr?“ Blitzschlag kratze mit den Pfoten in der Erde. „Sie kümmert sich nur um dieses Beutestück...Rotney...außerdem hat Lichtstern mehr Probleme mit seiner Krankheit als ich. Um ihn sollte man sich kümmern!“ Tageslichtruf verdrehte die Augen und miaute streng: „Na hör mal, meine Dame! Du musst auch mal an dich denken! Gönn dir ein paar Monde Ruhe und zieh vielleicht vorübergehend in den Ältestenbau, bis es dir besser geht. Denn in dem zustand hilfst du weder deinem Clan noch dir. Nimm dir eine Auszeit von deinem Posten als 2. Anführerin und konzentrier dich, gesund zu werden! Also spiel dich nicht so auf als würdest du gleich sterben!“ Verdattert starrte Blitzschlag sie an, doch nickte dann. „Du hast recht! Tut mir leid! Ich...gehe besser zurück... Sag mir nur eins: Sieht Vollmondkämpferin immer noch so aus wie du?“ Tageslichtruf schnurrte: „Sie ist mein exaktes Ebenbild!“ Dann machte sie eine verscheuchende Bewegung mit ihrem schwanz. „Und jetzt zieh Leine zu deinem Clan! Lass dich behandeln und gönn dir Ruhe!“ Blitzschlag nickte Tageslichtruf noch einmal zu und verschwand im Gebüsch. Tageslichtruf drehte sich weg und ging zurück Richtung Eiche. (Kann sein dass da massenhaft Autokorrektur drinnen ist^^) 19:39, 20. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Blitzschlag: :Die Kätzin ging schnurstracks zur Grenze zurück und musste stark schmunzeln als sie an ihre sture und misstrauische Streuner-Freundin mit dem großen Herz dachte. Sie war wirklich eine katze die dem Sprichwort „Harte Schale, mehr oder weniger weicher kern“ gerecht wurde. Blitzschlag blickte kurz zurück und übertrat die Grenze zurück zum heideClan. (=> Literate RPG:HeideClan) 19:39, 20. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Eibe: :Er legt seine Schnauze auf seine Vorderpfoten und schaut in die Pfütze voll Mondlicht. Und seufzt. "jetzt würde eine große Versammmlung stattfinden..." Dann denkt er: ich habe eine Auszeit vom Clan gebraucht. Aber würde Blitzstern mich jetzt wieder aufnehmrn? Ich weiß nicht. Und eigentlich gefällt es mir hier bei Tageslichtruf mit ihren niedlichen Jungen ganz gut. Aber das Clanleben fehlt mir. Und meine Familie. Wie gern würde ich mich jetzt zwischen meine Eltern kuscheln. Dann seufzt er nich einmal und schließt die Augen. 20:46, 10. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :Die Kätzin bahnte sich ihren Weg durch das von der langsam untergehenden Sonne angeleuchtete Gebüsch. Sie hob die Schnauze und nahm endlich Eibes Duft wahr. Nach ihrem Treffen mit Blitzschlag hatte sie kurz einen Spaziergang gemacht, doch nun fühlte sie sich ein bisschen schlecht, da sie ihren Gast einfach alleine gelassen hatte. Sie entdeckte den Kater, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf auf den Vorderpfoten hatte. Behutsam näherte sich Tageslichtruf Eibe und stupste ihn mit der Pfote leicht an. “Eibe!”, fragte sie leise. “Es wird Zeit zu unserem Bau zurückzukehren!” 19:41, 15. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Eibe: :,,Uahh!", schreckt er hoch. ,,Ah entschuldige, du bist es, Tageslichtruf.", er rappelt sich verlegen auf und freut sich zugleich über die Kätzin. ,,Ja, gehen wir zurück zu deinen Jungen." Damit setzen die beiden sich in Bewegung und Eibe streicht der Kätzin vergnügt mit dem Schweif über die Wange. (sry, dass der Beitrag so kurz ist, weiß grad nicht so wirklich, was ich schreiben soll) 18:11, 31. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Darkniss: :Darkniss kommt grad aus dem HeideClan Territorium. Zuerst von seinem Sohn eine Ansage bekommen, das er die mäusehirnigen ClanKatzen, unter dem unfähigen Anführer in Ruhe lassen soll und dann noch von ihm ärger geht weil man in sein Territorium steht. Wer hat den bestimmt dass die Clans würdig genug sind überhaupt zu existieren? Er geht weiter und stolpert hier und da über einen Gegenstand. Seine Pfoten tuen ihn immer mehr weh, bis er ein leises miauen hört. Schnell rennt er in Richtung des Miauens und schafft es ohne zu stolpern hin. Er richt etwas die Spuren und bemerkt dass eine BlitzClan Katze mal da war. Er weiß zwar nicht welche, er weiß ja nicht mal wie das Heilerjunge heißt, aber junge Katze zurückzulassen geht gar nicht. Langsam nähert er sich dem Lauten der jungen Katzen. Er flüstert leise: „Alles ist in Ordnung, ich bin ja da.“ Nach ein paar Schritten spürt er Fell an seinen Ballen und merkt die Wärme einer Jungen katze. „Bringen wir dich mal den Clans zurück.“ Sagt er und nimmt die Katzen auf den Rücken. Er macht sich zurück auf dem Weg in die Clan Territorien. Benutzer:Toalgi29302 13:44, 1. April. 2019 Darkniss: :Darkniss steht wenige Schritte vor dem Clanterritorium des BlitzClans, als er stehen bleibt und inne hält. Will er eigendlich sich bei den Clans entschuldigen und irgendetwas tun, was mit ihnen zu tun hat? Sein Sohn ist nicht hier sondern weit weg, an einem Ort den er nicht sieht. Er lässt die Jungen fallen und hört ihr ängstliches miauen. "Ihr habt nichts getan, aber dennoch kann ich die Clans mit euch verletzten." Er lässt sie da und geht. Wohin weiss er selbst nicht genau. Benutzer:Toalgi29302 18:53, 12. April. 2019 Tageslichtruf: :Die Kätzin zuckt bei der unerwarteten Berührungen zusammen rückt etwas von Eibe weg. “Tut mir leid...”, murmelte sie, “Ich liebe meinen Gefährten, den vater meiner Jungen, auch wenn er nicht länger unter uns weilt.” Sie beschleunigte ihr Tempo und ging etwas vor ihrem Begleiter. Ihr Ohr zuckte als sie den vertrauten Baum der ihren bau beherbergte erblickte. Dann sah sie sich zu Eibe um. 17:36, 12. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Eibe: :Dieser sah Tageslichtruf etwas traurig an, und trottete mit hängendem Schweif hinter ihr her und setzte sich in die Sonne vor Tageslichtrufs Bau. Er schaute verlegen auf den Boden und rollte mit den Vorderpfoten Kiesel zwischen denselben hin und her. Dann blickte er Tageslichtruf in ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen und sie erwiderte seinen Blick. 18:26, 12. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Mondstern: :Mondstern hätlt sich in der Nähe vom Mondzweig auf und betrachtet die Gegend. Ich sollte etwas Jagen. Dann könnte ich noch ein bisschen Katzenminze suchen. Sie geht in ihren bekanten Waldabschnitt und Jagete eine Maus und eine Taube. Mondstern nahm sich die Taube und die Maus, setzte sich auf en Stein, der in der Nähe von dem Mondzweig lag, und aß. 14:16, 14. Apr. 2019 (UTC) ---- Kategorie:RPG